Love and Tragedy
by Christeigh
Summary: Tris and Tobias spiral into a relationship filled with exhilarating twists and turns that will leave you breathless with your heart racing. Will they be able to survive the tribulations? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Love and Tragedy**

**I just want to point out that this story is set after Tris finds out that she ranked first, so please don't send hate. ( I REALLY love this story idea)**

**Tris POV**

I did it! I will forever be Dauntless. Every day I will wake up with the feeling of adrenaline in my veins. Suddenly, I hear a sound behind me.

" Congratulations Tris" Tobias's deep voice resonates through my brain, and I jump at the shiver that goes rushing down my spine.

" Hey To…"

" Shh.. not here. No one else knows my real name." For some reason this little fact amazes me and I am hit with a feeling of giddy happiness that I haven't felt since he first revealed his name to me. A slow smile creeps across his face when he sees my expression.

He opens his mouth with an almost embarrassed look, " Do you want to get out of here? I want to show you something."

" Yeah, sure," Without thinking I add, " I'd like nothing better than to be with you." His face lights up for an instant, letting me see the Tobias in him. As quickly as it comes it goes. The light and happy Tobias quickly replaced by the dark and secluded Four.

" Well then, let's go." He says in a much more guarded tone. He leads me by the hand down a dark hallway, leaving me in anticipation.

We travel down the hallway making gentle turns and curves. I fall into an easy rhythm, falling into step with Tobias just as natural as water. I am deep in thought when he stops suddenly, slamming me into his muscular back. I look around and I realize where I am. We are at the Fear Landscape room. I turn to Tobias with a confused look on my face.

" Why are we here?" I ask.

" It's changed and I wanted to show you. One of the fears has changed, and you're part of it."

**DUN DUN DUN… I really hoped you enjoyed it! I know I had a blast writing it, I want you guys to feel like you are apart of my family. Please feel be free to leave suggestions and opinions, I will consider them always. Oh and I will leave song suggestions after each chapter… Today's is Nightrain by Gun N' Roses. (comment suggestions on songs too)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love and Tragedy**

**I have 2 followers already! OMG it's amazing how nice everyone is! I'm incredibly grateful but I would love some reviews! I love you guys!**

**Tris POV**

My heart stopped. What does this mean? He's afraid of me? All of these thoughts racing through my head must have shown on my face because he immediately turned red.

"Oh shit, please, don't get upset!" He exclaims hurriedly, " Just let me show you."

" Well okay." I say dejectedly. He winces when he hears my change in tone. He leads me into the room and pulls out the needles.

" Here. You'll need this."

" Thanks. Let's go then."

The simulation overcomes us and we catapult into Tobias's deepest and darkest fears. First we are up on the tallest building in the Dauntless compound.

" W… we… have to jump, we have to jump to keep going." I nod, but he doesn't look like he is in any hurry to keep going. I grab his hand and jump, him screaming behind me. I feel kind of guilty about the fact that Tobias is terrified and all I feel is a rush. Right before we hit the pavement the concrete turns into water. We splash into the ocean, but before we rise up to the surface we hit something solid. I look to all sides and see that we are enclosed in a metal block. I look over at Tobias and see that he is pale and breathing heavy.

" Relax, breathe, you will be fine. It's not real, just breathe." It takes him awhile but eventually he stops wheezing and we move on to the next fear. He quickly shoots the woman and I begin to think that he won't have that fear again. I gasp as I realize that only Marcus could be left. I tense up while I wait for Marcus and his clones to appear. Well this is a weird touch, why is there a mirror? My blood runs cold, there is no mirror, only a simulation me. She sneers at Tobias and he whimpers.

" I'm done with you Tobias, you are just too WEAK!" Simulation me screams. Tobias can do nothing but cower in fear, and I rush to his side.

" Tobias," I cry, " Please Tobias, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, I'm here." He glances up with the faintest glimmer of hope in his eyes. Suddenly we are back in the fear simulation room. Tobias has tears rushing down his face, and he grabs onto me.

" Tris! Oh Tris, please stay with me tonight I don't know what I'm gonna do without you."

"Alright I'll stay with you. Where's your apartment."

"C'mon I'll show you." We set off to his apartment and the feelings of despair of knowing that I am one of his fears battles against the joy of him wanting to stay with me. Something in me tells me that tonight will be a night a will remember forever.

**WOW! I had the basic plot for this chapter but once I started writing words just exploded out of my fingers! Again, review encouraged! Song suggestion is… Drum roll please… Nobody's Fool by Cinderella (Fabulous breakup song)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love and Tragedy**

**I am incredibly grateful to all who have read this, but there are a few people that I want to thank especially… Welsummer, TTavaresX, FangSmartz101, Ano774, and IAmDivergent246. These people are true beauties (that is what you all shall be called from now on). Anywhoms, this chapter is the fear simulation again.**

**Tobias POV**

Her face as I said that she was a part of my fear almost made my heart fold in on itself. I could only see the pain and confusion rushing through her mind. Quickly I tell her that I need to explain, and we move into the room. I grab the needles off the table and inject one into Tris's neck and she injects the other into mine. The simulation starts and my heart starts to beat painfully fast. We end on top of the command building and I tense knowing what comes next.

" W… we… have to jump, we have to jump to keep going." No matter how many times I have been here, the thought of this strikes me in my place. Out of nowhere, Tris grabs my hand and jumps off the building. I AM GOING TO DIE! The concrete rushes up at us and my life flashes before my eyes, but what sticks most is the day I met Tris. The ground shifts and we splash into the ocean. I almost breathe a sigh of relief until I hit the top of the now well-known metal cube. Oh God, this is bad. I'll never make it out this time, it's just to small. Well if I'm gonna die I might as well die with someone I love. Tris coaxes me to breathe and after a lot of hyperventilating we eventually move on to the next simulation. This is Lumen, my ex-girlfriend, this used to be the second hardest fear (second only to Marcus). She cheated on me and it hurt more than anything I had ever experienced. But with Tris here, even she can't hurt me. I grab the gun and fire a quick shot to the head, no need to make her suffer, and the simulation moves on. This is it, this is what has haunted my dreams for the last week. The cruel simulation Tris sneers at me and the real Tris. I glance over at her, expecting exactly what I see, confusion. Simulation Tris sneers at me in the most cruel and evil way that all I can do is whimper in terror.

" I'm done with you Tobias," she begins the words that slice through my heart like a rusty nail, " You are just too WEAK!" she finishes, effectively making me wish I was dead. I collapse to the ground, willing the words to fly over my head. Out of the corner of my eye I see Tris rush over to me in a panic.

"Tobias," she exclaims, " Please Tobias, I'm right here! I'm not going anywhere. I'm here." Could it possibly be true, could she possibly actually want to stay with me? The sudden change of morale catapults us out of the simulation. I fall in to Tris's arms sobbing like a baby. Before I can stop myself,

" Tris! Oh Tris, please stay with me tonight," The words rush out of my mouth before I can stop myself," I don't know what I'm gonna do without you!" Did I really just say that? What the hell? My thoughts are interrupted by her hesitant response.

" Alright I'll stay with you. Where's your apartment?" Thank the LORD! My entire being jumps with the excitement that rushes through my body. I quickly grab her hand and set off. The joy that I'm feeling right now is slightly darkened by the knowledge that I will have to explain to Tris _**why**_ she is my biggest fear. I have gone through Dauntless initiation, seen people die, and seen Tris almost DIE, but nothing has ever struck me with more fear than the fear I feel right now. Even with this fear, nothing can stop me from thinking that this will be a night that will stay with me forever.

**This is insane! I love all of you beauties and find it amazing that I have this chance to connect with you. Song suggestion is my current obsession… Chelsea Dagger by the Fratellis. I'm a huge Blackhawks fan and this is the song they play after every goal at home. Anywhoms, goodbye Beauties!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love and Tragedy **

**YAY! More reviews and followers! I really love all of you beauties! Please please please continue! This is my very favorite chapter so far and this one involves some smut! This should be enjoyable for all! There will be a Tris and a Tobias POV so this should be exciting.**

**Tobias POV**

We reached my home and I unlocked my door. As we walked into my apartment I thanked my lucky stars that I had decided to clean this morning. I hear a gasp from Tris as she sees my home. Even when I was a young boy in my Abnegation surroundings, I always took pride in my art skills. I embraced my skill and decorated my room to look like a forest of the past. The walls are covered with blue jays and robins, the trees look as if they are in the shadows but reflect the sunlight at the same time. My favorite feature of the mural is the blue lake. It sparkles blue and green, with the sunshine dazzling off the surface.

I turn with an uncontrollable grin on my face to look at Tris.

"Did you do this yourself?" She asks bewildered.

" Yeah," I respond sheepishly, " Do you like it?"

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful! I guess that I didn't expect THIS from you."

" Yeah well I guess I have always loved art."

" That's amazing Tobias! I love it when men understand art." I blush at this little subtle comment.

" Well I love you." Did I just say that? Oh my God. What is wrong with me? I guess whenever I am around her I just can't think straight. Tris looks shocked but I'm pretty sure that I see a spark of joy in her eyes.

**Tris POV**

He told me he loved me. Other than my family, that was the first time that has ever happened. I need to say something but it has to be honest. Before I speak, the words come to me from the bottom of my heart.

" I love you too, ever since that night with Al, Peter, and Drew I haven't felt safe without you." It explodes out of my mouth, and he looks like heaven has rained down on him, washing away all pain. Suddenly, Tobias rushes forward. His mouth attaches on to mine and my fear of intimacy floats away like clouds. My hand skirts down his side to the hem of his shirt. I hike it up and tear it away from his body. He grabs my hand and runs it up his naked, muscular chest, ending at his neck. From there he pulls my shirt up leaving me exposed, with only my black lace bra covering my modesty. His hands fall away from my body and he steps back to admire me before leading me to the bed. Gently he lays me down on his bedspread, and his erection pokes my thigh through his pants. Tobias pulls my skirt and underwear down. I am completely naked but I couldn't care less because I love him more than life itself. I unzip his pants and yank them and his boxers down. The sight of him naked reminds me of the pictures they used to show us at school of Greek Gods. He climbs on top of me and eases into me in the most slow and breathtakingly pleasing way imaginable. We fit together like puzzle pieces and what I felt already was proven. I felt that we were made for each other and now I know it's true.

**(Later)**

**Tobias POV**

We lie in my bed, legs tangled together like a pretzel. She sighs and I look over at her and say,

" How do you feel?"

" Amazing. You?"

" I feel like I could lay here forever with you."

" I could too, and who's to say we can't huh?"

" What do you mean?"

" Even if we can't stay here all day, we at least have enough time for round two. You up for it?"

" Something's up for it." I roll over on top of her laughing with a sense of ease that I haven't felt since I became Dauntless. Nothing could be better.

**I have had the brightest blush while I was writing this! Phew, that was so much fun to read. I am gonna wrap this up… Song suggestions is Rebel Love Song by the Black Veiled Brides. See ya beauties!**


End file.
